smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Mileena Sirresn
The elven diviner, played by Mr alex auldron, Mileena is a woman that is basically looking for fame, power and wealth. Whether this means through killing people, having others do it for her, mystic charms, or through "other" ways, she will find a way to do it. Many people believe she is too high and mighty for her own good, speaking exclusively in Elven, rather than in the common tongue, but this is merely because she spoke elven her entire life, why stop now? Although she holds no immense care for the team, she is still willing to travel with them. Freja has been in better books, (being revived helps) but to say they are best of friends now is jumping to conclusions. Kia, although new to the team, has not done anything to arouse the ire of the elven diviner yet, but yet, nothing has come around to totally trust this skilled archer. Halldórr is a brute to be reckoned with. Although Mileena wishes to keep on his good side, they always seem to squabble about something. Either through translating for others or through other means, it depends on the situation for the two to see eye-to-eye. As for the newest member, Tol Gath, he has come off as barbaric and naive. For he is unable to grasp the fact that Mileena is in fact doing the right thing for the Red Knight, he laughs it off, which does not bode well for the two of them. Stat Line Ability Scores: Str. 11 (+0), Dex. 20 (+5), Con. 12 (+1), Int. 19 (21) (+5), Wis. 16 (+3), Cha. 17 (+3) Race: Elf Class and level: Wizard 9 XP: 36,000 Alignment: Lawful Evil Deity: Red Knight Speed: 30 feet Action Points: 0 Hit Dice: 9d4+9 (30 HP) Armour Class: 15 (touch 15, flat-footed 10) Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+4 Saves: Fort. +4, Ref. +8, Will. +9 Attacks: Dagger +5 (1d4/19-20/x2) Skills: Concentration +10 (5 ranks, 4 combat casting), Decipher Script +9 (5 ranks), Knowledge (arcana) +16 (12 ranks), Knowledge (history) +9 (5 ranks), Knowledge (religion) +13 (9 ranks), Knowledge (the planes) +13 (9 ranks), Knowledge (geography) +9 (5 ranks), Listen +5 (0 ranks, 2 racial), Search +6 (0 ranks, 2 racial), Sense Motive +13 (10 ranks), Spellcraft +18 (12 ranks, 2 synergy), Spot +5 (0 ranks, 2 racial) Feats: Scribe Scroll (WB), Spell Focus (divination) (Variant Bonus), Spell Focus (enchantment) (1st), Combat Casting (3rd), Spell Focus (evocation) (WB 5th), Leadership (6th), Greater Spell Focus (enchantment) (9th) Racial Abilities: Immune to Sleep, +2 save vs. Enchantment spells/effects, Low-light vision Class Abilities: Specialized School; Divination, Banned School; Necromancy Languages:Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, Undercommon, Terran Possessions: Backpack, Spell Component Pouch, Scroll Case x8, Paper x10, Inkpen, Ink x2, Spell Book (full), Spell Book, Spell Book (empty), Signet Ring, Sunrod x3, Holy Water x2, Acid x3, Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds x1, Potion of Cure Light Wounds x14, Potion of Lesser Restoration x2, Brooch of Shielding (101 HP), Rations x10, Clay Jug, Map of Mid-Realm, Wand of Magic Missile (caster level 9, 21 charges), MW Dagger (ceremonial) x2, Cold Iron Dagger, Pearl (worth 100gp) x2, Diamond Dust (worth 250gp) x2, Headband of Intellect +2, Robe of Eyes (See Invisibility 60ft cone, Darkvision 60 ft cone), Rod of Maximize (Lesser), 6,283GP, 9SP Miscellaneous: Amulet, Contract to Building Note: Enhanced Awareness Diviner Variant Spells Per Day; 4/5/5/4/3/1 With Headband of Intellect; 4/6/5/4/3/2 0th - Resistance, Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Read Magic, Daze, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Ray of Frost, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Prestidigitation 1st - Comprehend Languages, Identify, Charm Person, Magic Missile, Mage Armour, Animate Rope, Tensor's Floating Disk, Expeditious Retreat, Burning Hands, Enlarge Person, Reduce Person, Endure Elements, Shield, Colour Spray, Mount 2nd - Detect Thoughts, See Invisibility, Protection From Arrows, Knock, Scorching Ray, Melf's Acid Arrow, Bull's Strength, Eagle's Splendor, Mirror Image, Arcane Lock, Fox's Cunning, Cat's Grace, Invisibility, Blur, Web, Glitterdust, Hypnotic Pattern 3rd - Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Tongues, Hold Person, Dispel Magic, Fireball, Leomund's Tiny Hut, Displacement, Fly, Gaseous Form, Haste, Summon Monster III, Heroism, Protection From Energy, Suggestion, Lightning Bolt, Explosive Runes 4th - Arcane Eye, Stoneskin, Scrying, Charm Monster, Dimension Door, Greater Invisibility, Ice Storm, Evard's Black Tentacles, Polymorph, Shout 5th - Telepathic Bond, Dominate Person, Overland Flight, Break Enchantment, Cone of Cold Description Size: Medium; Age: 161; Height/Weight: 152cm/40kg; Eyes: Green; Hair: Red; Skin: White This enchanting woman is of interesting beauty. Dressed in all red and robes that seem to flow endlessly. She seems to wear a somewhat low cut dress that allows people to look at the goods. Along her arms are flowing robes of red that hide the true shape of her arms. The torso is actually kept somewhat tighter on her than the rest of her body, but not enough to let people know of her weight. It's almost impossible to see her legs, as red robes float all the way to her ankles. Underneath are plain black boots which are nothing special to look at. As for facial features on this woman, her elven beauty is shown excellently. Flowing red hair, which many would question as orange for the hue, goes beyond her shoulders. She also has green eyes that almost seem like they would pierce through a common human's soul. What else that seems weird is a necklace of a chess piece. The odd thing about it is that it is of the knight piece, just of a crimson red shade and with stars in its eyes. History The long and historic (at least in her mind) life of Mileena Sirresn is one many people wish to look back on. Mostly because after hearing about this mysterious elven woman and her sometimes outrageous claims of religion. Nonetheless, he path to being what she is today comes from a humble beginning. Starting her life within a small elven community of Carnesîr (better known as Tanelorn to the other races), Mileena, as well as her sister Simone Sirresn, were taught the ways of magic at an early age. In fact, it was hard for either to be separated from each other. Working together as a team is what made people worry, but yet, it made them full of hope that these two sisters would be able to lead elves in the future. The beginning was what the elven people remember with fondest memories. It was at this time that both of the sisters worked in tandem on everything. In their studies, they were one and two in their classes (it would never be the same with highest honors, but rather they would switch positions or take the shared honors of first) as well as loving family members. It was quite the surprise to see the two sisters as role models for other elves within the community. The first crack in the armor of this team happened around Mileena's 50 birthday. It was at this time that an elven man wandered into the forest looking for refuge from the outside world. Being weary and tired, the community looked towards Mileena and Simone to nurse the man back to health. It would be Mileena that would spend quite a bit of time with him. For this was not a love interest, but rather for what the man had to say. He was one to have preached the word of the Red Knight. This interested Mileena to no end. She had always wondered about other religions other than those of elven kind. This worried her sister Simone, for she felt this man was warping Mileena's mind with his so-called “preachings” of this Red Knight. Unfortunately, Simone knew little to nothing of religion, as that was something her sister took more of an interest in. The years would continue to pass by, as Simone would continue to keep an ever watchful eye upon her sister. The words of the preacher were not as dominant as they once were, for it was her studies that took more focus in Mileena's life. Once again, the two sisters excelled in magic, allowing themselves to become more intact with seeing the events about to occur and the thoughts of others in the current time. In simpler terms, their love of divination took command of their lives, perfecting and doing whatever it took to master the concept of predictions. For Simone, this is what made her happy, for she knew exactly this is what Mileena needed to keep her mind off of religious thoughts. Oh, how she would be wrong though. For all the years they were learning divination, Mileena used these talents to predict the future for her new found love, the mysterious religion of the Red Knight. This would go so far as to claim herself to be the Oracle of the Red Knight. This would be the event that would cause Simone to finally look down upon her younger sister and call her out on such an outrageous cause. The two would have a terrible fight that many would believe split the two apart, but in a surprise move, it was Mileena who apologized for acting so strangely to her sister. She told her that Simone was the only person that mattered truly in her life. This would give the two sisters a bond that was stronger than ever. Once again, it was back to being trained in magic, once again earning top honors among their peers. They were even seeked out by those outside of the forest community they were born. Training those such as half-elves, other elves and even a (select) few humans to learn great magic. This would last for a few years, and it would bring the sister's closer in what they plan to do later. The only problem that arose from such teaching was that Mileena still wished to teach about the Red Knight. When Simone found out that such blasphemy was going on, it led to yet another confrontation between the sisters. This one would not be so peaceful as the previous encounter, as it led to Simone getting the upper hand. Forcing Mileena to get rid of any and all evidence that was of the Red Knight was the only way Simone would be convinced that Mileena was truly sorry for preaching these words, but more so for lying to Simone. Yet again, Mileena promised never to bring up such a concept ever again. By the time Mileena had turned 100, it was proposed that both Simone and Mileena would be allowed to travel to the outside world. This pleased Mileena to no end, while Simone was not so sure of such a proposal. Even when arguing such a decision, the counsel found this to be the best option for the two. For they had plenty of students ready to take their place, and they wished for their community to get a more recognizable reputation. Using the top two diviners made sense to spread this word, but Simone was more worried her younger sister would be corrupted once more from the outside world. The first few years would be of good news. The word spread quickly from these two mysterious and beautiful female elves. Although, as predicted, Mileena would eventually become more and more into religion and not as much into helping the community where she grew up. Simone respected the fact that she was learning new things, but again, a watchful eye was kept over her from making the same mistake of being sucked into another religion as she was before. Luckily, nothing like that would happen. For Mileena, there was only one true religion for her, the one she wanted ever since she could remember, the one of the Red Knight. Luckily for Mileena, Simone was not able to find this out right away. Mileena would distract her with other things, such as other religions that Mileena would fake interest in, as well as getting back to their appointed tasks, which was to find those worthy enough of the community. This was not to say that Mileena had one other knack that she would do to either find entertainment or just to annoy her sister, and that was the love of men. Back in their community, it was always the same all the time, so with a new world in front of them, it gave the two sisters plenty of potions for men. Mileena was keen to play up her beauty, something that Simone was not fond of. (not that she wasn't attractive, she just hated seeing Mileena get in trouble) This would once again involve the sisters getting into arguments over nearly anything. But the final straw was yet to come. Traveling with a group of adventures, the two sisters were able to put their past differences aside. Although, it was Mileena that would get the last laugh this day. Instead of having Simone come down one her, it was Mileena's turn to do it. Although it was not like previous encounters where it would be arguments, this was a trap that Mileena had planned from many moons before. Sending the team on a false adventure, Mileena mysteriously disappeared halfway through, leaving Simone and three others to face the inevitable danger. Unknowing to Mileena, Simone and the others escaped from the dungeon. If it were not for one of their members fending off the dangers, there would have been no chance for survival. But with Simone presumed to be gone, Mileena headed back south to her home continent. She grew weary of the war that grew between the Realms and Jaunty and wished for a more peaceful place to be. Besides, with her sister gone, she could now continue her work of being what she always truly believed, being the oracle of the Red Knight. Instead of spreading the word of her community, she quickly spread the word of the Red Knight. Not many would believe the elven woman, but this did not deter her in the slightest way. It would be her dreams that would truly make her realize that she was indeed the oracle. Her dream would have an avatar of the Red Knight come forward to her. It was nothing more than a man donned in red full plate riding a horse, but it told her to continue her preachings and to tell people that “it is hard to believe when you do not know how the Red Knight moves, for the Red Knight moves in mysterious ways.” Taking this saying to heart, Mileena would continue to do so, even incorporating such a thing into her body language. By continuing such tactics, it did indeed attract a small, loyal following. Whether it was from people who were in fact joking about joining this woman or those who were serious, Mileena continued on with the path that was set out in front of her. Although she would gain followers, none of them would stay for too long, as her tendency to move around worked against her favor. It also did not help that her somewhat evil intentions were something that not anyone would be quick to accept right away. Although, her priorities were seen in high regard to one person in general. The man was nothing more than a fully equipped male in heavy armour, but he wished to see Mileena's goals fulfilled. Although, when people look at this strong man, they believe it is his will that is weak to follow a female elf around. Any form of suggestion or charms are completely dismissed by the both of them, as they claim that they only wish to fulfill the work of the Red Knight, nothing more, nothing less. For now the two have continued on with the goal of recruiting followers for the Red Knight. Mileena has found this to be an easier task now, for if the swaying of words does not do it, a sheer form of intimidation works just as well. This would actually prove to be one of their better times of gaining followers, but that was until Mileena was summoned on a special course by magic greater than hers. Foreseeing the fact that it would lead her to greater fame, power and wealth, and the fact her designated champion was not invited along, Mileena sent him off to continue making convincing others to join her cause, as well as looking for the prime positions for buildings to be placed. After getting off the continent they were spreading the word of the Red Knight, Mileena made her way onto the boat, where her story of lies, deceit, and charm would finally begin to take its true turn for the better (or worse for those that aren't Mileena). Cohorts For those who are willing to follow Mileena Sirresn and her cause. These are the ones who are considered her "champions" or "acolytes" for the Red Knight. The Warforged Ability Scores: Str. 19 (+4), Dex. 13 (+1), Con 17 (+3), Int. 13 (+1), Wis. 11 (+0), Cha. 10 (+0) Race: Warforged Class and level: Fighter 5 XP: 13,207 Alignment: Lawful Evil Deity: Red Knight Speed: 20 feet Hit Dice: 5d10+15 (47 HP) Initiative: +1 Armour Class: 21 (touch: 11, flat-footed 20) Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+9 Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +2, Will +1 Attacks: Great Axe +11 (1d12+9) or Short Sword +10 (1d6+4) Skills: Craft (Warforged) +9 (8 ranks), Spot +3 (6 ranks), Listen +3 (6 ranks), Intimidate +5 (5 ranks) Feats: Adamantine Body (1st), Weapon Focus (Great Axe) (FB), Powerful Charge (FB), Blind-Fight (3rd), Weapon Specialization (Great Axe) (FB) Racial Abilities: Living Construct Traits, DR 2/- Class Abilities: N/A Action Points: 0 Languages: Common, Elven Possessions: +1 Great Axe, MW Short Sword, Potion of Repair Moderate Wounds x2, Potion of Repair Light Wounds x23, Sun Rod x4, Potion Bull Strength x2, Large Sack Weight Carried: Wealth: 11gp, 9sp Gloria Cervantes Ability Scores: Str. 16 (+3), Dex. 12 (+1), Con 10 (+0), Int. 14 (+2), Wis. 19 (+4), Cha. 15 (+2) Race: Human Class and level: Cleric 7 XP: 21,000 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Red Knight Speed: 20 feet Hit Dice: 7d8 (43 HP) Initiative: +1 Armour Class: 28 (touch: 13, flat-footed 27) Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+9 Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +4, Will +11 Attacks: Long Sword +10 (1d8+4) or Heavy Crossbow +7 (1d10) or Morning Star +9 (1d8+3) or Dagger +9 (1d4+3) Skills: Concentration +14 (10 ranks, 4 combat casting), Diplomacy +10 (8 ranks), Heal +14 (10 ranks), Knowledge (Arcana) +5 (3 ranks), Knowledge (History) +7 (5 ranks), Knowledge (Religion) +11 (9 ranks), Spellcraft +5 (3 ranks) Feats: Weapon Focus (Long Sword) (War Domain), Combat Casting (1st), Combat Expertise (Human Bonus), Improved Disarm (3rd), Craft Magic Arms and Armor (6th) Racial Abilities: What do I look like, an orc? Class Abilities: Smite Evil 2/Day, Aura of Courage, War Domain (Weapon Focus Feat), Nobility Domain (Inspire Allies 1/day) Action Points: 0 Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Spells Per Day: 6/5+1/4+1/3+1/2+1 Possessions: +1 Long Sword, Full Plate +2, Heavy Steel Shield +2, Wand of Cure Light Wounds x2 (50 charges), MW Heavy Crossbow, 20 Bolts, MW Morning Star, MW Dagger, Locked Gauntlet, Cloak of Resistance +2, Ring of Protection +2, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Backpack, Tent, Flint and Steel, Whetstone, Holy Water x3, Sunrod x6, Silver Holy Symbol, Spell Component Pouch, Healer's Kit, Rations (10 Days), Clay Jug Weight Carried: 146 lbs. Wealth: 194 GP, 9 SP, 5 CP